


Tell me to go

by Malasadas_and_Proteins



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Family Issues, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, coda (or I think so)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malasadas_and_Proteins/pseuds/Malasadas_and_Proteins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I don´t have problems with the tittles, I have it with the summary. </p><p>They´re hurt, they´re confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me to go

**Author's Note:**

> Since this summer every afternoon a Tv Channel here in Spain -Cuatro "four"- gives three episodes of Hawaii Five 0. Last week they started again the three season and as always, while I was watching the first episode, I got mad at the stupidity of the writers. I mean, they showed 2x24 and 3x01 one after another so that change in Steve's opinion about Las Vegas theme never was more obviously senseless than in that moment. I didn't like it and I decided to write something that wanted to use as my first drabble.... but I think that what I wrote can´t be called drabble anymore -too long if I really understand what a drabble is xD-
> 
>  
> 
> I returned to that state in which I think that what I wrote was awful but being finished...
> 
> This isn´t edited so I´m trembling thinking about the linguistic monstrosities you would find in this fic. As always, all mistakes are mine...let´s hope won't be much; would suck otherwise having in mind how little this thing is :D Ups, I almost forgot, the characters aren't mine, surprised, right?

-What are you doing here?

-Hey, hey, hey, hey...

-What? -asks turning the kitchen light on.

-I almost broke my nose with your fucking wall, animal -Danny curses tidying his wrinkled shirt.

-It's what you're exposed to when you come into a house that's not yours without knocking.

-Well, at least this time you didn't put a barrel in my nape.

-I should had.

-Wow, bad time, I see.

-Not really, but what if Cath… you know, was here with me.

-The only car outside is yours, so I figured out it would be save for my mental health to come in. But if you'd feel better, here –the blond offers Steve the key of his house, expecting him to take it.

-Not, keep it, I’m sure in the future you’ll need it again.

-Maybe not –Danny says but pockets the key anyway.

-What are you talking about?

-Since our disc… talk –corrects- in the car about going to Las Vegas there’s only one, well, there are two things on my mind: If surrendering again without a fight, letting them move to that awful hell full of sand, with it all it would mean to me would really be the best for Grace and, the second, and what’s really eating me inside, is why you seem to be so ok with the idea of me leaving for good. I thought… -Danny sighs- I mean, few days ago you were offended by the idea of me traveling the world following Stan whenever he choose to try new businesses to expand his wealth. But yesterday… -opens his arms, lets them fall.

 

Steve averts his eyes, not knowing what to say.

 

-I know it has something to do with your mother.

-What? -Steve looks at his friend after listen to those words.

-Steve, I´m a detective, and a really good one so, please, don´t play dumb with me.

-I wouldn't...

-You seemed to agree with my rightful intention of fighting for Grace and then, voilà! Your mother comes back from the death and suddenly what? I should shut up my mouth and follow them to hell if that is what they decide? -if moments before Danny sounded tired, now definitely there's rage in his voice.

 

-This has nothing to do with Dor.... my mom.

-Ok, let's say I believe you, which we both know I don't, so tell me, with what all this have to do, then?

-With thinking about what's better for Grace. You two fighting will make her sad, will hurt her and at the end she will be angry with both of you because this thing won't be nice, won't end good and Danny, you don't deserve to be hated by your daughter; you’re too good father to have to face something like that; you're the best man I know and I don't want to see you suffering which I'm afraid is what will happen at the end from the moment you decide to tell your lawyer “go for it, whatever it takes”

Danny anger seems to deflate with Steve´s words.

-So you’re saying I should surrender, go to Las Vegas, and who knows where I'll have to go later. Knowing Stan maybe I’ll be living in Djakarta in a couple of years, when he decides Las Vegas won't be a place productive enough.

Danny laughs ironically.

-I have a vision, something even better, you and me meeting again in ten years from now in Afghanistan, where you'll be in the middle of one of your suicide missions while I'll be wondering where they'll decide to take me next, because once I give up,  what else can I expect, eh?

-That’s not what I want for you.

-Not? Really? Sorry but is exactly what it seems to me; that it won't matter what happens to me; with me. I'm sure it would be so fucking easy for you; after all, you´re used to travel from one place to another following others commands but me? You know how much I hated the fact that I had to say goodbye to my family and friends but well, I´m still alive so  what does it matter if I’m losing again people I love for leaving them behind once more? What does it matter if I….you... fuck! I don´t really know what I´m saying, doing, thinking.

-Danny.

The blond looks as if he wanted to say something more, but at the end changed his mind.

-Danny, speak to me.

-You want me to speak, ok, I'll do it. Tell me to go.

-What? -Steve frowns.

-Tell me to go, because I don't matter as much....as much as I thought I did and I’ll phone Rachel right now to tell her that once again, she won.

-Danno...

-Please, don’t Danno me! Just tell me to go, which after all would make your life easier, definitely quieter, without my rants, my fits of bad temper, my objections... I could go on if you want. Tell me to go and tomorrow, first thing in the morning , you'll have my letter of resignation over your desk.

 

Steve feels pain, as intense and deep as if his heart was starting to break into million pieces. He’s in the middle of a mess and he’s the only one to blame for. Why let his feelings for his mother’s betrayal to affect what he already has in life, what he gained the moment he returned to home... Why let the greatest thing that happened in his life slip through his fingers?

 

He can't deny it, he's hurt, Doris crushed him. The mother he loved and always thought would be there for him forever, lied to him, hurt him immensely. She´s the reason he went away when Mary needed him the most, is for her, only for her that his father is dead; she´s the one to blame, not Wo Fat, her and her secrets. He's not sure if will come the day he will be able to forgive her, much more now that he´s aware she's keeping something more from him, and he's not only thinking about Wo Fat and his escape when she could have finished his life off once and for all. Not, he knows is much more and who knows what else is keeping from him and what she´s capable of do, because the woman he found in Japan is not anymore the mother he would have trusted blindly. Not, if today he had to put his life in someone´s hands definitely wouldn't be hers, but in the man´s that has become the real anchor of his new life.

 

Must face the truth, clear and simply; Danny isn't Doris; he couldn't ever be able to hurt and lie to Grace as Doris did. It could be said the same about Grace and himself. She's a sweet, precious girl that loves his Danno as he was... what he is, the greatest dad in the world. No, he's mistaken; Grace would never hate that incredible man that right now is in front of him feeling vulnerable, sad, afraid and who knows what more.

 

-Tell.me.to.go.

-I can't.

 

Steve gets close to Danny, and without share no more words, holds tight his surprised friend.

 

-Stupid...stupid....stupid.

-Hey, hey, hey... -the blond gets out the embrace, irate- I won't accept you taking a dig at me; not now.

-What? -the SEAL seems to be truly confused till he realizes the error his friend's is in- Not, Danny, the only stupid one here is me , you said "tell me to go" when all I can do is tell you to stay. Oh, Danno, I never should...

-Stop -Danny touches Steve's chest which make the bigger man shut up- Repeat that again... slowly, little by little.... gradually.

-Love your excessive verbosity so fucking much -holds him again, this time tighter to not let Danny sneak away again – I don't know what I'd do without it, without you.

-Animal, let me go -Danny blurts out.

-Yeah, sorry. I'm sorry.

-It's ok; is just I didn't get used still to be held by hulks...and what a hulk I have here!

Steve laughs at his friend's words but soon his face turns hard and downcast.

-What's the matter, babe?

-I had no right to make you feel so bad when I'm sure you had your moments of hesitation, doubt and fear without my help. You suffered harm as a result of my unfaithfulness.

-Don't be so harsh on yourself. After saying that, let me add... wow, “You suffered harm as a result of my unfaithfulness“ where that came from?

-Yeah, sounds like something you'd say -Steve bites his lip, playfully.

-It´s obvious my eloquence rubbed off on your Neanderthal being... lucky you!

-Yeah, lucky me -smiles at his friend- and I want to still being lucky, so I need you to stay in this pineapple infested hell hole with us. I don't want you to go; it would hurt too much. We wouldn't be the same without you; specially me so I won't let it happen.

Danny moves away to look at Steve in the eyes.

-So you're saying...

-What I said a long time ago; you're not alone here; you and me, we'll fight together. Grace´s home is wherever you are, and your home is here with us...with me.

-Fuck Steve, you really fooled me, I really thought you wanted me to...

-Not, never. I want you to stay here, by my side, till the moment will kill each other.

-Knowing us, it will be sooner than later.

-I couldn't deny it.

-Ah, you were so right.... you're stupid.

-Oh, you're so sweet...

-Much. Before I go home, I'll share with you one last thought about our chat in the car.

-Oooooooook?

-You sounds scared.

-Your eyes, THAT smile -points at Danny´s grin- is scary.

-Come on babe, isn't anything bad. Only that I realized that if I’m Boo Boo, you’re Yogi…. You’re a big goof animal and well, it suits you soooooo perfectly that if you keep going with that ridiculous sidekick name I’ll go for Yogi as my new term of endearment for you and you know what? I´ll use it wherever we go, won´t matter who´s with us at the moment. Oh, my, I can´t wait to watch the Governor´s face the first time he listens to it.

 

-Shit, ok, ok, I think I’ll stay with Danno.

-What’s wrong with Danny? -his tone shouts frustration.

-Nothing, he’s perfect as he is; I wouldn't change a thing about him.

-Not even his Jersey charm?

-Specially that.

 

 

-Thanks for read-

 


End file.
